nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Interview: Gorogh
Dieses Interview ist das vierte aus der Forscherliga Reihe. Befragt werden die kreativsten Spieler der Forscherliga und Gorogh war diesmal an der Reihe. Gorogh leitet den finsteren Kult des schwarzen Ibis und kocht im Restaurant "Aas und mehr" leckere Gerichte. Dieses Restaurant ist einer der Anlaufpunkte für Rollenspiel auf Seiten der Horde. Hildegard: Gorogh, zu aller erst wolltest Du ein kleines Statement abgeben. Sag mir, warum bist Du der Meinung nicht zu den kreativsten Spielern dieses Servers zu gehören ? Gorogh: Kreativität kann sich nicht als eine passive Eigenschaft bewerten lassen. Kreativität muss sich immer wieder bewähren. Und nur weil wir mal was kreatives gemacht haben, können wir uns nicht auf Lorbeeren ausruhen, sondern müssen wieder und wieder versuchen, etwas umzusetzen. Da wir mit dem Addon unsere Kreativität wieder stärker bemühen möchten, ist dieses Interview allerdings nicht unangebracht. Hildegard: Beschreibe in nicht mehr als 20 Worten wer Gorogh ist. Gorogh: Gorogh ist Hohepriester eines Weltuntergangskultes, leidenschaftlicher Angler aus Hass, ebenso leidenschaftlicher Koch... und inspiriert durch eine meiner P&P-Figuren desselben Namens Hildegard: Welchem P&P entstammt der Gute denn ? Gorogh: Heißt Palladium Fantasy RPG, ein in der Form ziemlich mieses System, das wir aber schon 100 Jahre spielen und in das viel eigene Kreativität investiert wurde. Hierzulande ist das eher unbekannt. Hildegard: Bist Du der Spielleiter und wenn ja, warum bist Du es geworden ? Gorogh: Hehe - also, ja in dem System schon, geworden bin ich es letztlich, weil ich die Regelwerke seinerzeit gekauft hatte und unser anderer bereitwilliger Leiter schon die DSA-Runde geleitet hat... ganz unspektakulär. Hildegard: Wie war die erste Runde als Spielleiter ? Gorogh: *etwas nostalgisch grinsen muss* Oh weh, das war wiederum nicht Palladium sondern ein an Wolfgang Hohlbeins "Märchenmond" angelegtes DSA-Abenteuer das ich mit... 10? 12? "verfasst" hatte... uh war das schlecht... aber wie es war, also was ich gefühlt hab, weiß ich nicht mehr. Inhaltlich aber vermutlich richtig mies. Aber ich weiß vom P&P immerhin, was für mich den Hauptspaß am RP ausmacht. Hildegard: Was denn ? Gorogh: Ich genieße durchaus die Charakterdarstellung, aber im Herzen bin ich glaube ich in der Tat eher Spielleiter: Am meisten Freude hab ich an guten Geschichten. Das heißt, ich plane gerne, setze gerne um (habe ggf. aber auch kein Problem, im Nachhinein etwas zu revidieren, wenn die Geschichte dadurch besser wird) und hab dann etwas, über das man sich mit Freunden noch Jahre später unterhalten kann. Hildegard: Die Logik macht es einem in einem MMO ja nicht gerade einfach. Will man da als Pen&Paper Spieler manchmal den Computer an die Wand werfen, wenn die Spielmechanik unglaubliche logische Brüche aufweist ? Gorogh: Die Mechanik im engeren Sinne ist in anderer Hinsicht hinderlich, nämlich dass man seine Ideen einfach nicht so gut umsetzen kann. Wir hätten uns in der frühen Phase des Kultes gerne zerstörbare Gebäude und PvP-Jeder-gegen-Jeden gewünscht. Was die Story angeht, so lässt die sich einigermaßen ertragen auch als Kultist. Die Spielmechanik im weiteren Sinne, dass man letztlich ja gerailroaded wird und sich im Grunde nur einer Fraktion anschließen kann, ist natürlich auch unbefriedigend. Leider hat man in WoW so ungefähr zwei Mal die Wahl: Magram oder Gelkis, und Booty Bay oder Blutsegler... ansonsten ist man fraktionstechnisch und plottechnisch festgelegt, der Rest ist RP. "Böse" zu spielen ist in WoW nicht vorgesehen. Hildegard: Wenn wir gerade von Euren Anfängen reden. Viele kennen Euch nicht oder haben bisher nur von komischen Untoten gehört, die sich an Aas verlustieren. Beschreib mal den Kult des Schwarzen Ibis. Gorogh: Hihi... an Aas verlustieren. Ja... der Kult ist ein Zusammenschluss von Personen, die an einer mystischen Erkenntnis teilgehabt haben und jetzt vage den Worten einer übernatürlichen Wesenheit, bzw. der Interpretation dieser Worte durch Hohepriester und Orakel des Kultes, folgen. Der Kult hat eine relativ starke Ausrichtung auf die Spielwelt, bzw. darauf, eine Bereicherung für die Spielwelt darzustellen (durch den ihm inhärenten Konflikt mit dieser). Natürlich besteht die Gilde aus einzelnen Charakteren, aber das Gildenkonzept beinhaltet, dass der Charakter hinter der Agenda zurück zustehen hat - so versuchen wir interne, charakterbezogene Plots (nenne ich allgemein "Seifenoper-RP" wenn es überhand nimmt) nicht als Schwerpunkt zu nehmen, sondern immer als Einheit zu denken, "was können wir tun, um als Akteur die Welt zu bespielen?" Ähnliche Motivation liegt dem Aas zugrunde, das ursprünglich eher als Beiprodukt oder isoliertes Projekt gedacht war, aber mittlerweile einen großen Teil der RP-Aktivität einnimmt: Der Kult war während BC quasi zur Hab-Acht-Haltung verdammt, weil sich "besseres" von der Mechanik her nur sehr unbefriedigend umsetzen ließ. Hildegard: Im Spiel kennt man Euren Kult eher als ein etwas verschrobenen Haufen Untoter, die sich von Dir versalzenes Essen vorsetzen lassen. Wozu braucht ein Kult ein Restaurant ? Gorogh: Neben dem (von mir auch befürworteten und gewollten) ooc-Aspekt, ein "gewohnter" Anlaufpunkt für Rollenspieler zu sein, ist das Aas in game die öffentliche Front des Kultes, das heißt eine Gelegenheit, zu Kultisten Kontakt aufzunehmen (oder umgekehrt für Kultisten, mit "normalen" Bürgern Kontakt aufzunehmen). In der Vorgeschichte (pre BC) hatte der Kult einige Differenzen mit der Obrigkeit, und das Aas diente teils auch zur Schlichtung. "Brave Bürger haben eben eine ehrliche Arbeit", das ist der Hintergedanke. Hildegard: Die Differenzen mit der Obrigkeit könnte man auch das Aussetzen von Höllenbestien in Ogrimmar nennen. Was war das Ziel dieser Aktion ? Gorogh: Letztlich reiner Terror, rückblickend. Im Kult selbst wurden die "Rituale der Reinigung" stets so ausgelegt, dass sie ein Weg waren, die Spreu vom Weizen zu trennen, und dass jeder Tote es auch verdient habe. Der Kult vertritt eine recht extreme Form des Determinismus (das Schicksal der Welt ist von IHM - dem Ibis - schon zu Anbeginn der Zeit ins Buch des Lebens geschrieben wurden und entfaltet sich nur), von dem nur jene ausgenommen sind, die SEINEN Willen befolgen. Hildegard: Diesen Determinismus findet man beispielsweise in Nietzsches Schriften. Hast Du eine geisteswissenschaftliche Bildung genossen ? Gorogh: Wenn man ein stark ausgeprägtes Interesse dahingehend so nennen mag, ja - aber akademisch würde ich es nicht nennen. Zwischenzeitlich aber bin ich über mein Psychologiestudium anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen, wobei ich noch regelmäßig aufflammende antireligiöse Stimmungen verfolge, in denen man sich doch noch mit gewissen geisteswissenschaftlichen Themen auseinander setzen muss. Hildegard: Euer Restaurant "Aas und mehr" sucht sich immer wieder ganz besondere Plätze für die Festmähler aus. Was hat Euch in die Tiefenbahn getrieben ? Gorogh: Die Exotik, würde ich sagen... ja. Sieht man als Hordecharakter halt nicht oft, und inmitten zweier Festungen der Menschen Allianz zu kampieren hat seinen Flair - zumal haben es dann die (nebenbei gerne gesehenen, auch wenn die Kommunikation leider schwer ist) Allianzbesucher nicht so weit. Derartige Aktionen sind allerdings meist semi-ooc. Damit will ich sagen, dass es ein Kompromiss zwischen einem interessanten "Angebot" in der Spielwelt ist, der in game-Gorogh aber ein solches Risiko ziemlich sicher nicht eingehen würde. Hier ist sicher das Stichwort Slapstick geeignet (Untote eignen sich dafür besonders gut denke ich). Hildegard: Du hast vorhin erwähnt, dass man wenig Möglichkeiten hat die Rolle des Bösen zu übernehmen. Was antwortest Du einer armen Gnomin, die beim Spaziergang durch die Tiefenbahn an Eurem Festmahl vorbeikommt ? Gorogh: "Willkommen im Aas! Nehmt doch Platz..." Wobei, Gnomenaas ist, unter uns, eine viel gefragte Delikatesse. Aber auf dieser Ebene würde Gorogh so etwas nie in Betracht ziehen: Alle friedlichen Besucher sind willkommen. Hildegard: Ist Open-PVP eine Möglichkeit die böse Seite eines Charakters auszuleben ? Gorogh: Für mich gibt es relativ klar zwei Ebenen im Rollenspiel mit Gorogh. Das Aas und dessen Umfeld ist die oberflächlichere; nichtsdestotrotz sehe ich mich niemals als "rein in game", sondern würde auch als Gorogh der Hohepriester in Kultkluft niemals Ganking betreiben, und wenn das Gegenüber ein Angehöriger der <Heilige Inquisition> wäre (zumindest nicht ohne Warnung und Gelegenheit, zu fliehen, oder wenn es sich nicht um einen Plot handelt). Ich habe ein recht großes Interesse an PvP (wobei ich mit vielen Systemaspekten unzufrieden bin), aber bin mir immer bewusst, dass es auch Spieler sind, vor den anderen Bildschirmen. Zumindest versuche ich das. Zum Thema Open PvP also *hust* Open PvP gegen Wachen und dergleichen haben wir allerdings schon im Rahmen von Plots gemacht, ja. Open PvP mit "Sparringpartnern" auf seiten der Allianz auch. Aber nicht "weil wir so böse sind", sondern immer mit einigermaßen differenzierter in game- Begründung. Das würde mich als Spieler aber nicht daran hindern, mal "just for fun" auf einem Raid gegen Hauptstadt XY mitzumachen. Hildegard: Gorogh spielt ja selbst eine Rolle. Ist sein Humor und der Slapstick nur aufgesetzt ? Gorogh: Jein. Gorogh hat eine "öffentliche" und eine "Kult"-Persönlichkeit, und beide sind für ihn genuin. Er MAG die Leute tatsächlich, die zum Aas kommen (manche zumindest)... aber Slapstick ist auf diesen öffentlichen Interaktionsbereich beschränkt. Hildegard: Du trennst viel zwischen OOC (außerhalb der Rolle), IC (in der Rolle) und hast auch Mischformen. Könnte man sagen, dass Du beim Spielen eher wie ein Puppenspieler auf Gorogh blickst als durch seine Augen ? Gorogh: Gute Frage, vermutlich ist da etwas dran. Ich bin kein stundenlanges-Lagerfeuer-RP-Liebhaber... im /say bin ich zwar immer in der Rolle, bin aber auch kein besonderer Freund von /p oder /w-RP (Gorogh ist kein Telepath...)... Ich denke, auch vor dem Hintergrund des eingangs erwähnten (dass ich Geschichten eher mag als reine Charakterdarstellung), trifft das meistens wohl zu. Hildegard: Ich denke das ist ein Spielleitererbe Gorogh: Ja. Vermutlich gebe ich lieber den RAHMEN für RP als mich selbst großartig einzubringen, und das geht nur, wenn man etwas auf der Metaebene bleibt... Hildegard: Wie darf man sich das untote Liebesleben vorstellen ? Nur noch platonisch, weil es organisch nicht mehr möglich ist ? Gorogh: Uhm. Denke ja. Sexualität spiele ich im RP auch nicht aus, daher war ich noch nicht dazu gezwungen mir wirklich plastische Gedanken zu machen, aber meiner Auffassung von untot ist das wohl so. Die Beziehung zwischen Gorogh und Alynn etwa beruht in hohem Maße auf der mystischen Übereinkunft, wenn man so will. Hildegard: Wie ist es mit dem Essen ? Gorogh: Aus Gewohnheit, ja... naja. Technisch gesehen ist ein Untoter auch nicht mehr wirklich mit sensorischen Eigenschaften ausgestattet, aber ich spiele das meist eher als verminderte Empfindsamkeit: Daher ist Goroghs Essen stets gut bis sehr gut *hust* gewürzt und intensiv im Geschmack. Das ganze ist natürlich ebenfalls eine geeignete Slapstickthematik. Hildegard: Kommen wir mal zu einigen Klischees. Warum spielt man einen untoten Hexenmeister, der einem finsteren Kult angehört, die einem noch finsteren Gott dient, der einen noch finsteren Gott zum Leben erwecken will ? Gorogh: Gut ausgedrückt. Hm also die Anfangsidee kommt auch aus dem P&P, wie Gorogh eben auch. Natürlich könnte man sich über die psychologischen Aspekte so einer selbst gewählten Rolle auslassen (und vielleicht zu Recht) - aber hier sieht man glaube ich relativ gut, dass es mir bei aller Bosheit stark auf das WIE (und nicht nur auf das WAS, nämlich böse zu sein) ankommt. Gorogh und der Kult als solcher tritt nämlich meist eher subtil in Erscheinung, wenn es um seine Boshaftigkeit geht. Hildegard: Du brichst das Klischee ja durch Goroghs Slapstick selbst. Aber mal ganz ehrlich - hast Du schwarz gefärbte Haare, schwarze Klamotten, silbernen Schmuck und eckige Holzkästen zu hause ? Gorogh: Uhm... ich habe die Statue eines ibisköpfigen Mannes (= Thoth, ägyptischer Gott, auf dem die ganze Sache letztlich beruht) auf dem Tisch, höre bisweilen wenig populäre Heavy-Metal-Ausprägungen... und ganz davon abgesehen fand ich das Böse schon immer interessanter. Früher hatte ich nur die bösen Mastersfiguren, He-Man und so fand ich langweilig... Hildegard: Du und Deine Verlobte Isirah spielen im Spiel ein Pärchen. Übernehmen Eure Charaktere auch Aspekte aus der Beziehung im Spiel ? Gorogh: Nicht in game, nein... nur als spaßige ooc-Einlage, aber da muss man schon nachts um 1 nach Todesend kommen um uns mal im /say einen Satz mit ooc-Inhalt (natürlich RP-mäßig formuliert) sagen zu hören... Hildegard: Wenn jetzt nach dem Interview jemand Lust bekommt mal mit Dir zu spielen oder sich speziell für den Kult interessiert, was sollte er oder sie machen ? Gorogh: Da der Kult eine Geheimgesellschaft ist, wird ohne zumindest geringfügige ooc-Kontaktaufnahme und Absichts-/Interessenbekundung nichts gehen. In game wird dann vermutlich ein "Kennenlernen" übers Aas oder der gleichen folgen, aber da gab es schon alle möglichen anderen Modi, z.B. dass ein Charakter über eine Vision zu Gorogh geführt wurde oder ähnliches. Wenn jemand aber gute Kenntnisse und vor allem ein gutes Verständnis unserer Spielweise hat, dann - und nur dann - wäre natürlich auch eine rein eigeninitiierte in game-Kontaktaufnahme möglich. Ist aber sehr unwahrscheinlich. Hildegard: Was waren die besten RP-Events, die Du auf der Forscherliga erlebt hast ? Gorogh: Puh das ist echt schwer. Es gibt viele fragmentarische Erinnerungen, zum Beispiel von den Aasabenden (immer hochinteressant ist es, wenn etwa Vertreter des "Gesundheitsamts" oder anderer Verwaltungsorgane auftauchen), oder dass der Druide Tarro am Tag 1 nach Einführung des Mondkin als Eule vor mir steht und "Bier!" ruft... andererseits sind mir immer in besonderer Erinnerungen die fraktionsübergreifenden RP-Erlebnisse, Treffen zur Mitternachtsstunde mit Allianzhexern bei der alten Mühle im Sumpfland, oder die traditionelle Fehde (die ehemals noch einen echten Handlungsstrang mit der Grafschaft Darkshire hatte) mit der Inquisition. Eine zeit lang war ich auch sehr aktiv bei den ewigen Schlachten bei Tarrens Mühle und Southshore, die wir dann immer in game aufzuziehen versucht haben... 40 gegen 40 Leute beim alten Turm, in manchen Momenten gehört das auch in den Bereich RP, auf jeden Fall. Hildegard: Wen sollte ich interviewen. Also wer sind die kreativsten Spieler der Forscherliga ? Gorogh: Ebenfalls sehr schwere Frage. Kreativität lässt sich einerseits als Fähigkeit zur Charakterdarstellung fassen, und das können außerordentlich viele sehr gut. Es gehört auch erzählerisches Talent dazu, das sich in RP-Geschichten und dergleichen wiederfindet - davon gibt es wenn dann im Forum einen Geschmack, auch wenn ich ganz konkret eine hervorragende Geschichte von Tauron in unserem SG-Forum im Gedächtnis habe. Es ist aber auch der Wille, das Können und das Durchhaltevermögen, Handlungsstränge zu entwerfen und die Spielwelt zu bereichern... sprich, Projekte durchzuführen. Wenn ich diese Interviews gerne in einer bestimmten Richtung sähe, nämlich Anhaltspunkte für RPler zu liefern, mit Gleichgesinnten in Kontakt zu kommen, würde ich sagen, diese letzteren sind diejenigen, mit denen du reden solltest. Zuletzt hatte ich in diesem Bereich von <Grom'dol> gehört, die den Hof im Brachland bespielen wollten (weiß aber nicht, inwieweit da weitere Entwicklungen vorzuweisen sind)... ansonsten, mein Gedächtnis ist furchtbar: Interviewe doch diejenigen, die hier im Forum in der letzten Zeit vernünftig klingende Ideen zu RP-Projekten gebracht haben. Falls du mal jemanden interviewen willst, der "meditatives" RP betreibt (im Sinne von sich in Charakter und Welt versenken), würde ich nahe liegender- und befangener weise Isirah vorschlagen, weil ich von ihr diese Spielweise besonders gut kenne. Und Dharok wird eh viel zu selten erwähnt. Hildegard: Danke für das Interview Gorogh Gorogh: *droht Hildegard mit der ewigen Verdammnis* Kategorie:Forschungen